Comets
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Royai AU - Cast back in time to a medieval land Roy Mustang must find out why he has been left stranded there - and how to get back home. However, Princess Elizabeth Hawkeye must deal with the return of the fiance she once thought was dead. Now, they must work together to discover the secrets of her kingdom. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I'm still here! I haven't abandoned my other fic, I promise! I've just been preoccupied in the last few months.**

**I've had this idea in my head for about a year now, before I even had the idea for my High School AU. This probably won't be updated for a while as I want to get my other multi-chapter fic finished beforehand, but I had to get this out there.**

**Anyway, I thought I would try it out and see what you guys think. Let me know!**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>ROY<strong>

Roy Mustang was pissed off.

He had a headache.

He was prone to headaches regularly with the amount of alcohol he consumed on a night out, but this one hurt like hell. Even more so than usual.

Groaning, he rolled onto his side to avoid the sun which was slowly creeping up towards his closed eyelids. He yelped as something sharp bit into the side of his face. He sat up, regretting it immediately as his head spun and nausea crept up on him. The sun blinded him as he desperately tried to get his sore eyes to focus.

He was outside.

In a forest.

What the hell?!

Panic washed over him momentarily as he looked around him. A huge expanse of trees stretched out in every direction. There was no sign of civilization anywhere. No houses, roads, even a dirt footpath. Nothing.

Standing up was a feat. His legs felt like jelly beneath him, refusing to co-operate. His head continued to spin, making his headache even worse.

"Goddamnit Havoc," he growled – or groaned – to himself as he took his first few steps. "What the hell was in those drinks?"

As he began to walk he thought back to what happened the night before. It was a standard Friday night. His team had left work in high spirits. They went to their local bar to celebrate the end to the working week. As the night went on both he and Havoc continued buying drinks for the table, desperate to start a drinking game.

"I don't think that is wise, Sir," Hawkeye frowned as she eyed the six shots for the two men.

"Nah, it's great!" Havoc slurred as he downed his three. Roy followed suit, downing his three straight afterwards. "Another!" Havoc announced, almost falling out his chair. Hawkeye grabbed him as he almost fell over her in his attempt to walk towards the bar.

"I don't think so Havoc," Hawkeye warned.

"But Hawkeye…!" he whined. "You're no fun! I jus' want to enjoy my weekend," he hiccupped.

"You won't enjoy it when you are bedridden with a serious hangover," she muttered darkly. "Do whatever you want," she waved him off. "I'm not you mother."

Roy sobered slightly as he saw the look in Hawkeye's face. If looks could kill… He knew she was only looking out for them all. Hell, if she wasn't there he wasn't sure what state they would be in right now. There was no way he would be as far as he was in his career and goal. He didn't know what the team would do without her. She was the glue which held their team together. Most importantly, she was his rock. She kept him on the right path in their long road to the top. She kept him sane.

Speaking of his team, where were they? An awful thought occurred to him, stopping him dead in his tracks. What if they were out here too? What if they were hurt?

Voices carried on the breeze drifted towards him, disrupting his thoughts. He sighed in relief, until he heard something which sounded like metal being scraped against metal.

"This way," a voice called through the thick trees. Before he could comprehend the situation a distant rumble headed towards him, followed by more sounds of metal scraping on metal. He recognised the sound… Was it horses?

They were coming straight for him.

That realisation sent him running. He wasn't sure why he was running. He had nothing to hide. But he was pretty sure he didn't want to be trampled by horses. Branches scraped at his bare arms and whipped at his face as he ran. He could feel the rumble building behind him, causing vibrations through the ground on which he ran.

Horses circled him as he ran, stopping him in his tracks. Riders blocked his path, swords drawn and ready. The both wore an identical uniform, but he did not recognise it. It was nothing Amestrian anyway.

Wait, swords?

"You!" a sharp voice called from behind him. "Show your face." He turned and was faced with four other riders dressed identical to the two who had blocked his path. But as he looked at the rider who spoke, he stopped dead. His jaw went slack in surprise.

"Hawkeye?" he said incredulously. Her reaction was not what he expected. She stared at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" He stepped towards his oldest friend, only to be stopped as swords were raised and the two riders either side of her stepped forward.

"I could ask you the same thing." She narrowed her eyes, scrutinising him. It was the look which always made him uncomfortable, like the one she used when she knew he had been putting off doing his boring paperwork all day. "Who are you?"

He blanched. What the hell?

"Hawkeye, it's me. Roy."

Her face paled even more. It was more like she had seen a poltergeist. The rider to her left noticed her discomfort.

"What shall we do Captain?"

"Take him to the castle." She turned and rode into the forest, leaving him at the mercy of the others. He expected the worst as they descended on him, but he was offered nothing more than silence and an outstretched hand. He knew those lessons Master Hawkeye gave him when he was a boy would come in useful one day. He mounted the horse easily. The group took off before he could even get comfortable.

The riders easily manoeuvred through the dense forest. After about five minutes they found a dirt path. Roy saw Hawkeye riding a few hundred metres in front of them. The next thing Roy noticed was there were people everywhere. They were more than eager to clear a path for the group as they thundered by on horseback. Some stared as the passed by. He noticed he got a few odd looks, but couldn't understand why.

The path widened as they approached a crossroads. On each path branching from it there were stalls which were packed full with things from produce to crafts to clothes. Stall vendors were eager to serve the throng of people gathered in the street. They milled about, moving slowly around the market. Children played together with dolls and sticks as their parents shopped. That was when he noticed their clothing. The women were dressed in long dresses while the men were in tunics or suits. It was like something out of those terrible period dramas you see all the time on TV. All Roy could do was stare in shock.

He desperately wanted to know what was going on here. Was he at some kind of renaissance fair? But that wouldn't make sense because Hawkeye was here and a part of it. She was never one who liked dressing up and acting.

He was too lost in thought to notice the castle which they were fast approaching. It towered over them, an impressive sight with its numerous turrets around the exterior. Two great spires rose into the sky, breaking through the low cloud which had settled in the late afternoon. Roy couldn't do anything but gawk. He was pretty sure there was nothing like this in Amestris. Not anymore anyway. The bridge they crossed was lined with statues. They whizzed past him in a blur, but he had enough time to notice there were male statues lining the left hand side, while female statues stood directly opposite them on the right.

Across the bridge they entered the courtyard. It was an incredible sight, so _vibrant_. There was colour everywhere. On the ground beneath them was a mosaic of the Amestrian flag. _Finally!_ Roy thought. _Something else I recognise! _Flowers bloomed throughout the courtyard, lining the main pathway those which branched off from it. The Amestrian flag stood proud in front of a massive set of oak doors. They looked at least three feet thick, covered in various locks and sliding they rode through them Roy had to crane his neck to see the top.

The arrived in another courtyard, one which was smaller in size but no less vibrant as the one they had just left. Hawkeye dismounted her horse, handing the reins to one of the people who stood waiting in front of a set of doors. Her cape billowed out behind her as she strode forward to the already opening doors.

Roy's rider dismounted, waiting expectantly for him to do so as well. He lightly grasped his right arm and steered him to the castle entrance. He barely got a chance to fully appreciate the castle's interior as he was whisked away down a great hall.

_It's a throne room!_

The golden floor glistened in the sunlight, casting a warm glow around the room. Who Roy guessed were aristocrats lined the walkway, bowing as Hawkeye passed by them. It was only Roy and his guide who they stared at and began to whisper. There were various gasps throughout the room which confused him no end.

_I am really in trouble here_. He wasn't completely sure what was going on here, but what he was sure of is that this was real and he was the one who was out of place. The thought of a time travel scenario crossed him mind but he was quick to laugh that one away. That wasn't possible. Was it?

The room fell silent as Hawkeye approached the couple sitting on the thrones atop a dais at the end of the great hall. She bowed before speaking.

"Father, I bring you good news. The company of goblins who have been troubling our people have been disbanded. I put an end to their terror myself."

"Well done my daughter. We shall feast tonight in your honour." Roy couldn't see Hawkeye's reaction, but she noticed her stand a little bit taller, obviously proud of her achievement. "And who is this you have returned to us with…?" He trailed off as he finally studied the stranger his daughter had returned with. He wore a similar expression Riza did earlier. It was like he was seeing a ghost. Every eye in the room turned to face Roy. It was in that moment in which Roy realised who was sat on the throne in front of him.

"_Master Hawkeye_?" Roy exclaimed, forgetting himself. Things were getting stranger and stranger by the second.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to all who readreview/follow/favourite my work. I love you all dearly.**

**Comments? Questions? Criticisms? Any feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Merry Christmas! I had a bit of spare time after finishing the latest chapter of Comes and Goes In Waves so thought I'd finish this one off and give you it as a wee present.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ROY<strong>

Something hard, he guessed it was a stick of some sort, collided with the back of his thigh after he spoke.

"You will speak to the King with respect," his once neutral guide hissed at him.

Breathing through the pain, he stood again. He glared at the man who struck him, stepping to the side out of his range.

"Forgive me, uh, My Lord? I meant no offence." _King? _Roy often thought Master Hawkeye liked to think he was a king, but there was no way he was one. "I, uh, forgot myself for a moment Sir."

"You are forgiven. Tell us, what is your name?" he asked. He still looked uncomfortable, like he knew the answer, but didn't want to hear it.

_Ok, I am definitely being pranked or something. But I'll play along with it, see what information I can get out of them before I really lose my mind._

"Roy Mustang, Sir." The deathly silence which filled the room instantly made him uncomfortable. _What is happening?_

"Not possible…" Master Hawkeye whispered. He looked at Riza to see her reaction, as did Roy, to see her stricken. She remained still as ever, staring straight ahead.

"I can assure you, it is completely possible. I'm standing right here." He sidestepped his guide as he raised his baton again.

"Brown, stop," the Queen stepped in, being the first to recover. "He means us no harm." The guide retreated to his original spot behind him.

"Elizabeth, may I have a word?" Riza approached his throne, extending her arm for him to hold on to. The two retreated from the hall to a room behind the thrones. She didn't even spare him a glance.

"Come forward Mr. Mustang," the Queen ushered him forward with a smile. Roy tried not to react as he recognised her from the old photos he used to see in Master Hawkeye's study when he was a boy. This was Riza's mother, Amelia. "It is clear we have much to discuss." She turned to the guard standing beside her throne. "You may clear the hall. It is clear the proceedings are over for the day. Any audiences will be seen to tomorrow."

"Yes my Lady."

The Queen whisked him away through another door to the right. The walk through the hallway was silent, but short. The room opened up into a small, but cosy study. Bookcases lined every wall while deep red couches and armchairs surrounded the roaring fire. Various papers and books covered the table throughout the room. He was offered a seat, which he gladly took. His leg was aching. The Queen sat across from him, looking at him expectantly. He had no idea what to even begin with. He had figured this much out. He was the one who was out of time here, not anyone else. How that happened, he didn't have a clue. When it was obvious he wasn't going to say something, the Queen spoke.

"So, Roy. What happened?"

"I'm sorry?" _I'm beginning to ask that question myself Mrs. Hawkeye._

"We thought you were dead. You left with Elizabeth one morning for a standard patrol and never returned. Why?" He watched as hurt filled her expression.

"I'm sorry Mrs Haw – Sorry, My Lady, but I think you have the wrong person here." How else was he supposed to reply to that? It was odd enough that he was speaking to Riza's mother.

"Your name is Roy Mustang, is it not?" she demanded, not unkindly.

"Well, yes, but – ".

"Then you must be the right person. You have been missing for months. We thought you dead. Elizabeth was distraught! She has not spoke a word to anyone about what happened. Why did you not come home?"

"Right, about that – "

"This is not Roy Mustang, Mother," Riza's stony voice filled the room as she strode towards them. She glared at him. That stung more than anything. What had he done that was so awful to receive such hate and distrust from the person he cherished most in this world? Well, It technically would have been another version of himself and it technically wasn't the world he was used to. But still. Roy had always known the worst thing to happen in this world would be losing Riza Hawkeye's trust. This was like a living nightmare.

"But Elizabeth, – "

"Roy Mustang is dead." She announced with no emotion, cutting off her mother.

"Hawkeye, I'm right here," he spoke quietly as he stood.

"Stop calling me that," she growled. She was like a caged animal. "My name is Elizabeth. Use it." She turned her back to him, facing her mother.

"You're right, I apologise." In a desperate attempt to salvage what was left of the situation, he agreed with her. He would agree with anything she wanted. Anything to stop her from hating him. "Forgive me, Elizabeth. But I can assure you, I am not dead. I'm right here."

"I watched him die with my own eyes. An arrow pierced his abdomen. I held him as he bled out in my arms." The full force of her hate was focussed on Roy. He flinched under it. "_This_," she gestured to Roy, turning back to her mother. "Is some cruel trick."

"Elizabeth," her father spoke for the first time. "I do not think this is the case. For one thing, he is standing right in front of us."

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you not refer to me as if I'm not here?" Three heads turned towards him, all three with different expressions. The Queen's was apologetic while Hawkeye's was hostile. The King regarded him with an unreadable expression. "Listen, I have no idea what is going on here. One thing I am certain about is that I do not belong here. I am _not _the person you think I am. One, I am very much alive, and two, I have never been here before in my life."

"I do apologise Roy, but we do not understand. How can you not belong here? This is your home, is it not?"

"Speak some sense boy," Berthold added.

"You're not listening to what I am saying," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. His headache was returning with a vengeance.

"My Lord!" A guard burst through the double doors looking out of breath and somewhat distraught. He collected himself, saluted, and then delivered his message. "Bandits have made their way into the eastern city. They are raiding as we speak."

"Damnation!" Berthold cursed, storming towards the door. Riza followed him in an instant. All thoughts of the conversation was dropped in an instant. "Assemble your men Elizabeth. You will ride for the east. See that they are stopped. I will not have this continue any longer in my kingdom! This damned war has gone on long enough!"

"As you wish father." She jerked her head at the messenger, indicating he should follow her. "Tell me in more detail what has happened."

"Yes, My Lady." Their voices trailed off as they walked briskly away from them. Roy was desperate to go after her, but he didn't get the chance. Riza's mother was at his side before he had made the decision to move.

"Come, Roy. I know you would normally accompany Elizabeth, but I can see you are weary. I will see to it personally that your leg is healed. I do apologise for Brown. He is only new and takes his job very seriously."

"It is ok, ma'am. It only hurts a little," he lied. Truth be told, the bastard had some arm.

She led him through various corridors, each as luxurious as the next. The deep carpeted floor was soft beneath his feet, muffling his footsteps. Numerous suits of armour were on display. There was at least one in every corridor. Tapestries and paintings lined the walls, depicting various scenes of battle and royal families. As they passed maids and butlers they paused in their actions, bowing as they bid the Queen a good afternoon. She smiled at every one of them, thanking them for their work. Ten minutes later they arrived at the infirmary. Or healing room, as it said on the plaque mounted on the door. A girl of about sixteen stood from her desk, curtseying to the Queen.

"My Lady, it is wonderful to see you. How may I help you today?"

"Good afternoon, Anna. How are you?"

"I am well, My Lady."

"Excellent. I require the Healer's services today."

"I do not wish to pry," the girl began, concern written plainly on her face. "But is something wrong My Lady?"

"No, nothing is wrong Anna," she assured the girl. "It is my friend. He had a bad fall and his leg is injured."

"I will retrieve the Healer right away. Please take a seat in one of the bays, sir." She scurried off to find this mysterious Healer.

Roy winced as the chair put pressure on his injury. No sooner had he sat down that an ageing man approached. His jaw almost fell open for a second time that day as Doctor Knox strode towards him. Roy was certain this was not the Doctor Knox her knew, but some other version of him. God, he was going to lose his mind by the end of the day. He could feel it. After this morning's events he knew better than to say anything to the man, so he remained silent about his identity.

"Good afternoon Sir Mustang." _Sir? That was a new one._ "I haven't seen you in a while," he commented. Knox got straight down to business. He helped Roy onto a nearby bed instructing him to lie face down after Roy had shown him where his injury was. Roy wasn't sure what Knox was doing, but he was pretty sure he had just waved his hands in some kind if intricate pattern above his leg and the pain had started to recede. He turned over in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic," Knox replied bluntly, frowning as if Roy should have already known the answer to that question.

"That's not possible."

"He is suffering from temporary amnesia," the Queen interjected before Knox could comment. He grunted in response. The small glass bottle he produced from his pocket held a bluish liquid which slid around inside as he tilted it. "This is a salve. Apply it to the affected area and the bruising should be gone in about a week." He turned on his heel and left, the nurse following close behind him.

"Magic…" Roy whispered in wonder. Good grief.

"Come Roy." The Queen beckoned him. She exited the infirmary, giving her thanks to the girl who had greeted them. "I will show you to your chambers. I assume you have forgotten."

He nodded. He was only half paying attention. The other half of him was figuring out a way to make them understand what was going on without sounding like a madman. He would play along with the amnesia story for now, but there had to be someone who knew what was going on. Hell, if there was magic in this world then _surely_ somebody knew about transportation to different worlds or something.

His "chambers" were even more impressive than the other parts of the castle. The main room was all open plan and about the size of his apartment at homehome. The room he was standing in housed a bed, a fireplace, and a large living area. He marvelled at the luxury of the place. The midnight carpet was so soft under his feet it felt like he was floating on a cloud. The four poster king sized bed looked so welcoming. There were more cushions and pillows resting atop the duvet than he could count, all a different shade of blue. To his left was the bathroom. The door was ajar, but he could tell everything was black and white. To his right lay either a study or a library. The carpet was a rich silver. The candlelight gave no indication of what was deeper in the room. He would have to investigate that later.

The heavy curtains which covered the entire back wall were a deep navy, blocking out the bright sun from outside. The back wall was long and curved in towards the room. There were five large bay windows giving him an excellent view of the courtyard below. As he looked out in awe he saw way into the distance. He could make out the silhouette of another castle perched on the side of a snow capped mountain to the west, with a forest stretching out in front of it for as far as the eye could see. To the northeast lay a series of small lakes, each connected by a wide, man-made river. As he looked further Roy could make out the sea beyond. Each lake was heavy with traffic as boats ferried wares and supplies back and forth.

"Do you remember any of this?" the Queen asked gently.

"No, I'm afraid not." He would sure as hell remember a room like this if he had seen it before.

The sound of trumpets made him jump. In the courtyard below a row of trumpets sounded, barely covering the thunder of the horse's hooves. About fifty soldiers rode forward, led by Hawkeye. Her golden hair stood out from the sea of silver helmets. It was tied back in a braid which rand down her back. Roy felt his heart clench in his chest as he saw her.

"My Lady?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Do you know what happened to me?" he asked, phrasing the question carefully.

She shook her head in response. "I do not. You and Elizabeth left to do a standard patrol. The bandits and rebels had brought their fighting closer to our kingdom's most eastern border so your company was dispatched to assess the damage outside our boundaries." She sat on a navy armchair which was placed around a crackling fire. Roy sat across from her, enjoying the fire's warmth. "Elizabeth returned with only ten men. She would not say a word to myself or her father. We were extremely worried for the both of you. Her only words were "he's gone". I assumed she was referring to you.

"We sent out a search party but recovered nothing. The bodies of the soldiers were recovered, but some were missing. There were fifteen unaccounted for. We tried to ask Elizabeth what had happened, begged her to tell us even, but she never said a word. She remained locked in her chambers for weeks on end, only leaving to train in the barracks or ride her horse. It was only last week that she somewhat returned to normal." The Queen leaned forward, a desperate look in her eyes. "She needs help, Roy. You are the only one who can do so."

"Me? What can I do?"

"You are the only person she feels she can open up to. That has always been the case. You are the only one she trusts completely."

"I really don't think so." He wasn't sure why, but it hurt to admit that. "Did you not see the way she acted towards me earlier?"

"She is just hurt and confused," she explained. "You would be distrusting too if the person you watched supposedly die in your arms was suddenly standing before you." She sat back, deep in thought. "We just need to find a way to trigger your memories. Then you can tell her what really happened and ease her pain."

"I don't think I will be able to help her any time soon My Lady." His desperate attempt to explain was greeted with an even desperate request.

"Please, Roy." He was taken aback by the hurt in her eyes. "You have to at least try. You are to be her husband. You have to do something." That statement jolted him back to reality. This was not real. He needed to find someone who understood and could help him and fast. But he would at least play his part and help her in any way he could in the meantime. He always would.

"Of course, My Lady. I'm sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I had forgotten that detail. I will do everything in my power to help Riz – I mean Elizabeth." His sincerity could not be doubted in those words.

"Thank you." The relief on her face spoke volumes to him. "I will let you rest for now. You must be exhausted after your travels."

"I do feel quite tired, yes," he lied. In truth his head was swimming with all this new information. He needed time to absorb it all.

"If you will excuse me I must attend to my husband. Sleep well Roy."

"Of course, My Lady. Thank you." When she was gone he stood for a moment in a daze. Boy, was he in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to all who readreview/follow/favourite my work. I love you all dearly.**

**Comments? Questions? Criticisms? Any feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
